Mort voleuse
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: La mort est une voleuse : elle prend tout, sans compter, ne laisse que la douleur et les regrets. "J't'en prie Sherlock, reviens. Tu me manques."


**Coucou !**

**J'avoue, j'ai écrit ce texte sur un coup de tête : la phrase de la fin m'est venue à l'esprit, et j'ai décidé de tout écrire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je pensais ne plus écrire sur ce moment, mais comme dirait ma grand-mère, il ne faut jamais affirmer : "Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau." ! Cet OS n'est pas long, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de plus. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review, et si vous avez envie de dire autre chose, vous pouvez aussi en écrire une. Voyez comme le monde est merveilleux ! =D Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, donc je m'éclipse et vous laisse lire !^^**

**Enjoy !**

Une larme qui coule sur une joue burinée. La rencontre avec un rayon de soleil indélicat la fait briller. Elle meurt dans la nuque de son propriétaire, éphémère et oubliée. Laisse une trace indélébile sur cette joue et dans le cœur brisé d'un homme. La force l'a quitté. Une légère odeur de whisky dans l'air, mêlée à celle du renfermé. Empoisonnement de l'air d'un appartement miteux qui transpire la tristesse et le deuil.

Une main tremblante porte le verre rempli de liquide pernicieux à une bouche tremblotante. La bouche tremblotante de ceux qui retiennent leurs sanglots, de ceux qui ont peur de la douleur et des larmes. Et qui les retiennent en eux comme on cache un souvenir honteux. Après cette énième gorgée acide, il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le soupir de celui qui est seul. La souffrance crée la solitude, et ceux qui nous entourent ne sont que des illusions. Ternes par rapport à l'être disparu, si lumineux, qu'on voudrait oublier. Se noyer dans les brumes de l'alcool pour ne pas avoir à affronter les souvenirs.

Pour ne plus revoir ces yeux gris dénués de vie, ce visage ensanglanté, ces boucles poisseuses. Pour qu'enfin, il se dise que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, que ces dernières années n'avaient été qu'un foutu beau rêve. Qu'il était toujours le soldat infirme revenu d'Afghanistan, qui avait simplement déménagé. Il joue avec un pan de sa chemise froissée, regarde ses pieds, ignore les bruits de la rue. Il survit dans l'isolement. Ne sait plus comment se mêler aux autres.

A tous ces autres qui ont l'air si heureux, à qui le bonheur paraît si facile. Ils ont eux aussi perdu des êtres chers, mais ils continuent. Il ne sait pas comment ils font, être heureux de nouveau lui paraît impossible. Parce que la clé, la condition de son bonheur, c'était lui. Lui, son intelligence, son sale caractère, cette humanité barricadée derrière le sarcasme, son amour inconditionnel pour les enquêtes. Une dose d'adrénaline faite homme, une délicieuse drogue. Il est en manque, en manque de son ami, comme un putain de toxicomane. Les personnes en deuil sont toutes en manque. Un tas de junkies se presse à l'extérieur, et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont des psychopathes.

L'une de ces personnes lui avait arraché sa came, comme on jette une seringue, avec une satisfaction cruelle. Mais il n'y a plus de place pour la haine dans son cœur, juste la souffrance et des souhaits irréalisables. Tous ces souhaits qui se réunissent en un : celui de le revoir, au moins une fois. Est-ce trop demander ? Il ne doit pas devenir l'un des nombreux fantômes de son passé, ceux qu'il regarderait avec la nostalgie et les regrets. Immortels ceux-là. S'accrochant comme un chancre à son cœur tailladé par la vision de son ami sautant du toit de ce satané hôpital, puis celle de son corps disloqué, de sa cervelle qui s'étalait misérablement sur l'asphalte. Il n'est pas revenu à l'endroit maudit. Il ne reçoit plus personne, envoie balader les rares amis qui s'inquiètent encore. Qui ne comprennent pas. Qui ne veulent pas comprendre. Toute cette masse d'idiots qui croit tout savoir, mais qui est désespérément ignorante.

Voilà qu'il se met à penser comme lui. Il serre le verre si fort qu'il se brise. Des morceaux de verre entament sa peau tendre, le sang se mêle au whisky qui goutte de ses doigts, tachant le plancher. Il ne ressent plus la douleur, anesthésié par l'alcool, et puis, de toute façon, rien que le fait de respirer lui fait mal. Rien que le fait d'affronter une nouvelle journée lui fait mal. Une pensée réconfortante : celle d'en finir avec un revolver sur la tempe, mais il ne veut pas. Par égard pour les autres, par fierté, parce que lui n'aurait pas approuvé. Il continue à se battre malgré la lassitude, malgré l'envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin avec son arme et de mourir. Comme tout être sur cette Terre, il a du mal à se délivrer. A admettre que la mort est le meilleur et l'inévitable chemin. Cette mort qui lui a tout pris. Qui l'a empêché de voir les signes. Qui ne lui a permis que d'être le spectateur impuissant de sa détresse, qui suintait de sa voix comme un liquide immonde. Un liquide insupportable. Il a dissuadé des soldats de mettre fin à leurs jours. Il n'a même pas été capable de sauver son meilleur ami. Méprisable, haïssable.

_« Le suicide, John ? C'est ennuyeux, avait-il un jour affirmé.»_

La voix grave et si particulière raisonne dans l'esprit de John Watson, le torturant. On dit que les souvenirs disparaissent avec le temps. Qu'ils deviennent flous, comme une soirée trop arrosée, comme le monde lorsque le brouillard le fait ressembler à un tas de formes sans couleurs. Et on est déchiré entre l'envie d'oublier et celle de tout garder intact, car les souvenirs sont la seule chose qu'il nous reste. La seule chose à chérir, la seule preuve que tout n'était pas qu'illusion. La seule chose qui lui donne la chance de ne plus voir ce regard vide, mais des prunelles bouillonnantes d'intelligence et de défi lorsqu'il partait à la chasse aux criminels. Ce regard qui lui donnait envie de déplacer des montagnes, pour un seul sourire fier, pour une petite part d'humanité dévoilée, une portion de vulnérabilité qu'il gardait comme un précieux trésor. L'espace d'un instant, avoir l'impression que tout cela existait encore. La douleur est encore plus vive une fois cet instant de douceur envolé. Explosé en un millier de particules qui disparaissent dans l'air, écrin de tous les secrets du monde. Il s'enfonce dans ce fauteuil neuf, qu'il n'aime pas, ce n'est pas celui du 221B Baker Street.

« J't'en prie Sherlock, reviens. Tu me manques. »


End file.
